I'm sorry I never noticed
by Jinoshi
Summary: Naruto is 20 and he's a chuunin teacher at the academy OMG! teh suspense! naruhina of course! XD
1. Chapter 1

Heya guys! I'm back! XD

I decided to stop writing my NaruSaku fanfic cuz my friend deemed me a traitor or doing NaruSaku and not NaruHina oo

So this is my apology fanfic for her (sry Rin )

Anywho just read on and comment plzzz! Me 3 j00 long time XD

Walking towards that place I knew it to be true, knowing that in my very heart, fate had led me to another road instead of my own road that I made. And yet all I can say for the time being is that…….. I'm happy…… and that's all I can ask for. And I'll protect my friends and that happiness with my very life. –Naruto age 22

2 years before

BEEP! BEEP!

"……….. stupid clock……"

It was another fateful day, a fresh new start of the week, I was teaching the new academy students cause the old hag, by who I mean Tsunade-baachan, told me to do. I hate those kids. Just cause some of them say they act more mature than I do. I'm pretty mature!...I think…. Well I woke up, an hour late. That's what happens when you hang with old grey haired perverts like Kakashi who's late for every meeting.

Its around 10 am right now, I'm 2 hours late for class. Oh well, better make up some stupid excuse. I opened the door, "hey class! Sorry I'm late! An old grandma asked me to help with her groceries this morning!" and yet like how I was when I was a kid they replied rudely, "DON'T LIE TO US YOU JUST SLEPT IN!" Oh well another day in my life.

Lunch time is my favorite time of the day, no kids, no homework to grade, no yelling at kids, and best of all I get to see my friends. I walk around the village, looking for anyone I knew, I already knew Shikamaru went off to the flower shop to see Ino, they've been going out for the past 3 months, that lucky dog. Chouji probably went to a BBQ, since that's where he goes every lunch break, Kiba luckily joined some special team cause of his "keen sense of smell", hell if I care, he's loud and annoying anyway. Shino is in the same team as him, who cares bout him, he's waaaaay too weird. Sakura is hitting it off with big brows, Lee. He's lucky too. Oh well, haven't found anyone, better get back to the academy.

This world seems so lonely sometimes. Waking up every morning, just living the same day over and over again is so boring. Sometimes I feel like jumping out the window during class and going to visit a friend, but I know the students will follow, thinking its some new ninja technique or something, oh well.

I passed by the old swing I sat at a long time ago. I sat on it for old time's sake. The feeling of sadness and desperateness came over me again, like a familiar friend. I remember sitting here every year back when I was in the academy, sitting here, watching all my fellow students receive congratulations and hugs and kisses from their parents, plus they graduated…..

……I was alone then……. And alone now but in a different way…..

The bell rang, I better get back to class, I stood up and walked towards the entrance, but then I felt that tingling feeling of being watched. I turned. Nothing. I continued walking.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: sorry for the late second chapter:O

I had a lot of stuff going on so I stopped for a month XD

Anyways im bak now XD

Oh well

U guys probably don't even remember me…..

Who cares!

I'm sorry I never noticed, Chapter 2

Another school day was over and I walked towards the ramen stand where I always went.

Now that I think about it I only went there with one person, Iruka-sensei. Only him

He was my first friend and mentor

He was the only person to truly accept me, and for that I was gracious, because that meant I wouldn't be so alone anymore……..

There it was again….. That feeling of being watched……

I turned quickly around and yet nothing there again.

This is making me nervous…….

I started running home, because im sure whoever was following me is trying to sneak up on me

I turned a corner and bumped into something.

Me and the other person fell to the ground

I got up first, "Hello? Are you okay?"

The person was wearing a very big jacket with a huge hood, I couldn't see their face, but you can tell it was a female because of the long bangs coming out of the hood and the fact that she was very soft…..

She said, "…um… thank you, I'm fine……"

She quickly got up and ran off around the corner I turned.

That person was weird…….

And yet she seemed familiar…..

But after I bumped into that girl that feeling of being watched disappeared…..

How very strange……….

I'm in bed

Trying to fall asleep but that girl I bumped into keeps on sneaking back into my mind and I replay that scene in my mind over and over again

Why was she so familiar………

Where have I seen her before…….

I feel asleep anyway……


	3. Chapter 3

Its been a while huh:O

Minna wo genki desu ka? XD

Translation: has everyone been doing good:D

Yeah this is Jin again

Decided to continue this fic because I finally got my motivation back XD

Buwaahahaha

No more stupid writers block for me!

**I'm Sorry I Never Noticed, Ch. 3**

I woke up and I saw the stupid sun beaming into my face, I left the blinds open again

Right when I woke up I got this huge headache…….

I got up and went to go take some medicine but right when I got to the counter the thoughts I was thinking last night came back to me…

That girl…..

I don't get it

Why is she in my head……

Every time I try to think about something else its impossible because she always swims back into my mind….

Is this "Love?"……..

I have the sudden urge to go out and find her, but then I have work…..

Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Work…. Or girl…..

Work…. Or girl…..

I picked up the phone and said I was sick

You know what they say, Love is more important than anything

But then….. I never really understood what love is…… so how do I know this is love?

**Hinata's POV**

I woke up again, knowing I had failed to talk to him

Why can't I muster up the courage to talk to him?

Maybe I really am weak….

I got up just like I do everyday and did my daily routines

Shower…

Did my hair…

Got dressed…..

But then… I wanted to try something new..

I noticed every since I saw Sakura-san and Ino-san going out with Lee-san and Shikamaru-san, they started wearing makeup

I always thought they looked pretty, and I promised myself that if I ever get a boyfriend I'll wear makeup so I'll look pretty, just for him!

But there's only one person I ever would want as my boyfriend…..

….Naruto-kun…..

Maybe I should try wearing makeup just this once, just so he will notice?

I went back to the bathroom and tried some…

Sakura-san bought me some makeup a couple months ago saying it was my turn to try it on and, as she says, "land a man"

I hope I land Naruto-kun……


	4. Chapter 4

Wow….

I feel so loved :D

Thanks for the nice reviews guys:D

And to all the people who want longer chapters

I would rather do short chapters and put them up soon then have to work on a long chapter so I work on it for days

There's my excuse XD

**  
I'm Sorry I Never Noticed, Chapter 4**

I ate my ramen and I stepped out…

The sun high in the sky this early

Someone must be messing with me

I decided right while I was dialing to call the school to just go and teach

This time though I'm actually on time, how funny, days I feel like going I'm late and days I don't want to go I'm right on time

Bite me life!

The three hours I taught before lunch went by quick

The kids gave me weird faces because I was actually on time this time for the first ever time this whole year.

Fricking loud brats, they're worse than Kiba…..

**  
Hinata's POV**

I just got out of my room and started walking towards the gate, hiding my face so noone in my clan can see me with make-up on…

"Hinata-sama, where are you going?"

I jumped and turned around and gazed into the eyes of my cousin, Neji

"What is that all over your face?"

"Its nothing"

"Is that make-up?"

"No it isn't!" I started panicking, if Neji knows I'm wearing make-up he'll tell my father!

"Hinata-sama please remove your arms"

"No!"

My empty eyed cousin reached for and grabbed my arm and pulled them down, revealing my face covered with makeup

"Why are you wearing all this? You look like a clown."

"I just wanted to try it…"

"go to your room and remove it all before I tell Hiashi-sama about this"

"okay….."

I dragged myself to my room and started crying on my bed, how will I ever look pretty enough now for Naruto-kun to notice me? I lifted my face up and noticed how the makeup was smudged all over my pillow…

I don't care any more….

I stood up and went to the bathroom and washed everything off, and ran out the gates to the Ichiraku ramen stand, looking for someone close to my heart.

"one more corner" I thought

I saw him…

Blonde hair, orange jacket, blue eyes. It had to be him!

I put my hood up because I didn't want him to see me, maybe it was nervousness, or fear, or cowardice, I don't know.

I walked in and sat next to him, it must be his lunch time because he teaches at the academy now….

Maybe I should start a conversation….

"Naruto-kun…"

**  
Naruto's POV**

It was lunchtime, and as usual everyone is busy, so here I am sitting and eating ramen like everyday

My daily lunch routine, sitting here alone eating miso ramen

I'm on my thirteenth bowl… but it's lost it's taste…

I'm tired of being so alone all the time, I want someone by my side, someone I'm comfortable with and who I can trust more than anyone else….

What the heck?

Some random person sat next to me, why do they look so familiar?

Wait…

……oh my god……..


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys

This is Jin again

Wow MAJOR Recess right here huh

It's been like 5 months

Too long

I missed you guys D:

Anyway without further ado

Chapter 5

**I'm Sorry I Never Noticed, Chapter 5**

I stared out wide eyes and in awe

The girl who has been haunting my mind and floating in my dreams was Hinata….

I couldn't believe it

At that moment I wasn't certain about how I felt, I just felt really happy seeing her at that moment, just for a split second all my emotions went into overdrive and started bouncing like mad.

She just stared back at me and said "Naruto-kun?"

I couldn't help but slowly smile. I pushed ur hood back to reveal her face and soft midnight blue hair.

"Hey Hinata" I said and smiled.

"How are you…?" she quietly uttered.

"I'm fine, just on my lunch break then I got to go and teach those snotty kids again"

She giggled and said "Well it sounds like a lot of fun; I wish I could join you"

"Why don't you? I could use some help in the class"

"Really?"

"Of course, it would mean a lot to me if you came with me, it's just another couple hours"

"Sounds like fun!"

"Are you hungry?"

"Just a little…"

"OOOOIIIII JIII-SAN! What do you want Hinata?"

"Shoyu Ramen please"

"JII-SAAAAN, ONE SHOYU RAMEN!"

"Coming right up!"

It must have been the happiest 20 minutes of my life, we just sat there and talked about our old days when we were kids. She didn't eat much, but she asked me to finish her bowl, and was happy to do it for her of course!

After lunch we start walking back to the academy and I taught basically how I taught the class, she smiled and said okay in a cute way that couldn't make me not smile.

We entered the classroom greeted "OOOOOOOO's" and whistles

"What's wrong with you guys!" I asked them

"Teacher! Is that your girlfriend!"

Me and Hinata both blushed like crazy the moment he said girlfriend.

"I'm sorry kids but she isn't, she's going to help me teach the class today, so listen to what she says okay?"

"Yes Teacher!"

"Hi, my name is Hyuga Hinata, nice to meet you!"

The rest of the school day was perfect also, Hinata is so good with kids, she'll make a good mother one day. I couldn't help but stare at her and smile and admire her, she caught me one time and started blushing but giggled.

After all the kids went, me and Hinata were left with cleaning up the room.

The room was dreadfully quiet, with only the sounds of footsteps and the scraping of paper as we picked them up.

It's as if both wanted to say something but didn't know what to say.

We both threw away the trash at the same time.

Our hands touched for a split second and we both blushed

"Well looks like we're done here huh Hinata, I'll walk you home"

"…sure…."

I don't know what happened, we had such a good day today, yet this walk seems so awkward.

It's too quiet and long

I wanted to pick her up and just run home just so the walk would end, but I don't want that

Because no matter how long this walk was and how awkward it was, I enjoyed her presence around me

I noticed today I felt warm and good with her around

We arrived at the Hyuga Mansion gate

We stood in front of the gate and looked at each other

"I had a good time Naruto-kun"

"me too"

"I'm sorry I was quiet today"

"No! Don't worry about it, you were perfect today"

Perfect, beautiful, charming, pretty, dreamy, and everything I ever wanted, I can't explain it but everything about her makes me want her so badly

Not her body

But her heart

I want to love her and her to love me back

I had to ask her….. before it killed me…..

"Hinata"

"Yes Naruto-kun?"

"What are you doing tomorrow?"

She looked up at the sky as if she was thinking and said "Nothing, why do you ask?"

"I was wondering if u wanted to help me at the school again and afterwards, maybe we can go out for dinner or something?"

Her face turned beet red in a split second, and she started breathing heavily"

"I would love too Naruto-kun….!"

I smiled and gave her a tight hug "I'll pick you up from here tomorrow morning then"

She nodded and turned around and started walking towards the gate

When she turned around to say goodbye my heart dropped like a rock, but I knew this moment would come today, I waved goodbye and winked at her

She Giggled and walked in.

I turned and walked home, thinking maybe I don't have to be so alone anymore

Thoughts of Hinata wouldn't leave my head

I ate dinner, showered, brushed my teeth and laid in bed

As my eyes started drooping and the last thing that I was thinking before I drifted off was Hinata.

Am I in love?

**End Chapter 5**


End file.
